


Grateful

by goldensouls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Drabble, High School Student Derek, Inspired by GIFs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensouls/pseuds/goldensouls
Summary: Derek pears up into the crowd one last time before he’s called to jump ball, his shoulders slouching when he’s met with the same answer each time he’d previously checked.No Stiles.





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute drabble I wrote since I've had major writer's block. Seen a post on tumblr (that I can't currently find) and was immediately inspired. 
> 
> enjoy.

The sound of the scoreboard buzzing bounces around the gymnasium as Derek’s teammates bound back onto the court after thirty long minutes of half-time. Cheerleaders in teeny-tiny skirts had hopped around and yelled out chants before the school’s mascot, Greenberg dressed in a shameful ram costume that smelled of sour sweat socks, had finished the rest of the show in order to pump up the crowd and the team. 

Derek, however, was feeling anything but pumped up. 

He was the proud team captain of Beacon Hill High School’s all-around four-year champion basketball team and was expected to lead the team to victory and rally their moral. And he had, barking plays and roughly thudding his teammates on the back each time they scored points throughout the first half of the game. But his excitement had slowly waned with each passing second that he’d looked into the stands and hadn’t been able to find the one person he’d hoped to see the most.

Derek pears up into the crowd one last time before he’s called to jump ball, his shoulders slouching when he’s met with the same answer each time he’d previously checked.

No Stiles.

He should’ve known Stiles wouldn’t come. Stiles is constantly complaining about how basketball exemplifies societies obsession with pinning people against each other and watching them battle it out. If Derek had a dollar for each time Stiles lectured about how ridiculous of a game basketball is he’d have enough money to buy Stiles a new jeep, considering how often the rusty blue hunk of junk Stiles fondly refers to as Roscoe breaks down. 

Taking into account how headstrong Stiles is, he won’t do anything, even attending Derek’s basketball game, if he doesn’t want to. Derek had still optimistically wished Stiles would show, especially since it was his first game of the season. He’s left disappointed though and clenches his fists as he pounds across the court to where the referee and his teammates stand waiting.

Boyd, the vice-captain of the Beacon Hill’s Rams and Derek’s best friend, picks up on Derek’s dampened mood and offers a firm pat on the shoulder. “You know how much he hates these things,” Boyd murmurs, referencing Derek’s boyfriend. 

Boyd, and by extension, Erika, Boyd’s girlfriend, know most of the ins and outs of Derek and Stiles’s relationship. Thus, Boyd is aware of how much the team captain had been awaiting Stiles’s arrival. 

Derek grunts, too full of annoyance at his boyfriend to respond to Boyd’s encouragement, and gets in position to receive the ball. He attempts to refocus his agitation and aggression into the game and locks his stare onto the basketball lifted into the air by the ref. 

Just as the shrill, high-pitched cry of the whistle goes off to signify the beginning of the third quarter, Jackson shouts from across the gym at Derek, smug smirk tugging at his lips.

“Hey, Cap! Your boy showed up!”

Immediately, Derek’s head shoots up, completely forgetting the game at hand. Caught off guard, Derek instantly spouts out, “What? Who?” as he straightens to turn his focus on Jackson then towards Jackson’s line of vision, even though he knows what he’ll find. 

Bright, honey-amber eyes blink back at him, lone brow raised at Derek’s surprised expression. Derek stands stock still, shocked to see Stiles resting casually against the old gym bleachers. Stiles huffs a complacent laugh as he waves a short greeting and settles further into his seat as if he hadn’t arrived nearly an hour and a half late. 

The gym lights bounce off of Stiles’s metallic lip and eyebrow rings enticingly, Stiles biting teasingly at his lip knowing Derek is tracking the movement. A snapback is placed backward on Stiles’s head, hair poking messily out from the circumference of the hat along with the tattoos scattered across his arms peeking from under the sleeves of his tight, black band tee. 

All the anger that had begun to build inside him quickly diffuses and seeps quietly away to be replaced with thick, syrupy arousal. Stiles looks delectable.

Later, Stiles mouths, mirth twinkling in his eyes as he saucily winks. 

“Derek! Focus!” Derek’s coach calls out, trying to snap Derek out of it as both teams run around his statue-like form. 

Bodies spring by him and with one last glimpse at his boyfriend, Derek turns back to the game and plays with renewed vigor.


End file.
